


Natsu no Kakera

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Series: Kiseki no Cafe [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His entire too-sweet coffee was currently spilled all over his shirt and he was not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu no Kakera

**Author's Note:**

> ye i think changing the character song's titles to fit fics is gonna be a thing

Daiki groned into his coffee, like basically every other morning, after discovering that it was, again, too sweet. Seriously, Kise had literally one job – how hard could it be?

“How can you even be that stupid?” he asked with a sigh, ignoring Kise's pout.

He could feel the barista's new boy toy tense up beside him and couldn't hold back a snort. Wasn't that just adorable... People in love were gross. He smirked at Kasamatsu and turned around to leave without another word.

“I could have been a host, you know!” Kise called after him traditionally. “I could have been attending to beautiful rich ladies instead of rude and ugly guys...”

Aomine turned his head around to look at him with pity just to see him get smacked upside the head by Kasamatsu and whine pathetically.

“No, Kasamacchi, I didn't mean you! Don't hit me, all I have is my face!”

Daiki grinned, but it soon turned into a disgusted grimace when Kasamatsu used the same hand that hit Kise to rub his head and Kise positively _purred_. He was going to be _sick_. He fumbled with the door, falling out onto the sidewalk and promptly collided with someone trying to get into the coffee shop.

His entire too-sweet coffee was currently spilled all over his shirt and he was _not_ happy about it. He lifted his eyes from his clothes and saw a woman sitting on the sidewalk and rubbing the small of her back, whimpering softly. As soon as she realized what had happened, she sprung to her feat and started apologizing profusely.

The first thing Aomine noticed about the girl was, obviously, that she was rather flat. That alone made him feel a bit less forgiving. But she had a really pretty, gentle face and doe eyes that Daiki had probably seen only in anime. She kept apologizing almost compulsively, while trying to get her short, mousy hair in some sort of order. He couldn't decide if it was cute or pathetic yet.

Suddenly, Kasamatsu was standing next to him. “Ryou-tan?! What happened?”

“I'm so sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai! This is so embarrassing... Please go back inside, I'll be right there!”

Kasamatsu frowned but nodded. Aomine noticed the suspicious glance he cast at him as he pointedly left the door open and rolled his eyes. He wasn't even _into_ her, for fuck's sake!

“Ryou?” he muttered. “That's a pretty boyish name...”

“I'm sorry for having a boy's name!” she squeaked guiltily. “No, wait! I don't have a boy's name, my name is Ryouko! I'm Sakurai Ryouko, sorry for the confusion!”

Okay, so maybe it was cute after all and maybe he was a little bit into her... She choked out sob while pointing at his shirt with despair and Daiki remembered he was drenched in coffee rapidly drying in the scorching sun. The way he saw this, he had two options – he could either go straight home to change and be late for training, or he could take off his shirt and still be late for training, but with a cute girl's number in his phone. Ye, that wasn't even a real dilemma.

He smirked to himself as Ryou's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at the sight of his naked torso before she blushed and averted her eyes.

“Woo, nice abs, Aominecchi!” Daiki heard Kise whistle, and then: “Ow, ow, no, Kasamacchi! I like your abs better, please, it _hurts!_ ”

He grinned to himself, irrationally happy with the fact that the price Kise had to pay for getting laid was being subjected to corporal punishment for his idiocy. He caught Ryou glancing at him from behind her ridiculously long lashes and his grin only widened. Now all he had to do was use his charm and he was scoring.

“Made you a little wet, huh?” he asked with a wink, pointing to the coffee stain on Ryou's skirt.

To his defense, he really did _not_ see that punch coming. Too focused on her blushing face, he neglected to pay attention to her fist connecting with his jaw. He staggered backwards, bouncing off the window behind him and falling on his ass, groaning in pain.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” he shouted, half in shock, half in awe. “Where did you learn to _hit_ like that, woman?! I thought you were a model!”

Kasamatsu scoffed in amusement right next to him. “She's a bodyguard, actually. Tough luck.”

Aomine whined as Kise helped him to his feet and carefully rubbed his jaw. At least it wasn't broken. Probably. Fuck, that _hurt_. He could see Kasamatsu rub Ryou's arms comfortingly as she sniffled. He rolled his eyes, getting ready to officially grovel for his behavior when Ryou looked straight at him with a distressed frown. Suddenly, she bowed, and Daiki could only blink stupidly.

“I'm sorry!” she yelled. “I'm truly sorry! I did not mean to use this much force! Please, allow me to cover any possible medical expenses! I'm so sorry!”

Both Kise and Aomine cried out in shock while Kasamatsu simply sighed, shaking his head.

“Don't even try to understand this girl,” he said before turning to Sakurai. “Ryou-tan, he _deserved_ it. He should be grateful you didn't aim for his balls. Stop apologizing.”

“I'm sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai...” she whimpered. “I can't help it, I could have really hurt him...”

“Well, don't worry about it, Sakurai-chan!” said Kise cheerfully. “He's fine and he's not gonna get any uglier if that's what you're worried about.”

“Oi!” protested Daiki.

“Shush, Aominecchi, and apologize properly! Why do you keep forgetting that only a few chosen ones are immune to your weak-ass so called game! Ordinary people react like that! As they should! Seriously, what were you _thinking?!_ ”

Aomine pouted petulantly and muttered an apology, not really looking at Ryou. Was what he said really that offensive? Well, if it got even _Kise_ mad, it probably was... He sighed and offered a proper apology, with a slight bow and all. Kise and Kasamatsu went back inside, apparently giving up on being involved in the situation, when Ryou started apologizing for making Daiki apologize, not that he blamed them.

Ryou's irrational guilt made Aomine feel guilty too, only a bit less irrationally. He wasn't above admitting he had certain character _flaws_ and that he maybe wasn't all that good with girls... He spent most of his life with a cousin who always climbed higher trees, rode her bike faster, and kicked other kids in more painful places. Satsuki ruined him for the female population, and that was the sad truth.

For some reason, Ryou reminded him of his childhood best friend, despite the meek personality and cute appearance and he couldn't help but feel attracted to her unexpected side too. He actually _wanted_ to make it up to the girl somehow – no hidden agenda even. He was so beyond late that he didn't even care; he could always call in sick.

“Were you going in for a coffee?” he asked awkwardly.

“I'm sorry, I was!” she blurted out. “I won't!”

Daiki chuckled nervously. “I need to get another one, so how about I buy you one too? As an apology. I won't hit on you anymore, promise.”

“You won't?!” she yelped with obvious disappointment before hiding her face in her hands. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I want to die...”

Daiki was glad she covered her eyes because he was pretty sure he was blushing. Ryou wanted him to hit on her? Was she actually insane? Usually after almost breaking someone's jaw you avoid seeing them again! Aomine couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse yet. But he figured he didn't mind finding out. He just needed to make sure he didn't mess up this time.

He rubbed the back of neck and took a deep breath. “It's fine, you can hit on me instead,” he manged. “You're probably better at this than me.”

Ryou chuckled under her hands and Daiki felt himself grin. The small shy smile on Ryou's face he saw when she took her palms off her face made his knees go weak and he promptly pushed his shirt in her hands, looking at his feet.

“You can... put it around your waist... To, you know... cover the stain?”

“Oh,”she squeaked, blushing. “I'm sorry! Thank you!”

She accepted the shirt and Aomine turned around to enter the coffee shop again just to see Kise smiling dreamily at them.

“Ah, romance... Wish I was this lucky...”'

Kasamatsu immediately pulled on his ear. “You have a problem with how _I_ romance you, brat?”

“Ah, no, no, Kasamacchi, that's not what I meant, I love youuuuuuu!”

Daiki sighed and turned back to Ryou. “How about some other place?”


End file.
